2013–14 UEFA Champions League knockout phase
The knockout phase of the 2013–14 UEFA Champions League begin on 18 February 2014 and conclude on 24 May 2014 with the final at Estádio da Luz in Lisbon, Portugal. A total of sixteen teams compete in the knockout phase. Times up to 29 March 2014 (round of 16) are CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws are held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Format The knockout phase involves the sixteen teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the eight groups in the group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e., the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played, divided into two fifteen-minutes halves. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e., if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, the tie is played as a single match. If scores are level at the end of normal time in the final, extra time is played, followed by penalties if scores remain tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. A seeded team is drawn against an unseeded team, with the seeded team hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn with each other. Qualified teams Round of 16 The draw was held on 16 December 2013. The first legs will be played on 18, 19, 25 and 26 February, and the second legs will be played on 11, 12, 18 and 19 March 2014. }} }} }} }} |} First leg |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Messi Alves |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,033 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1= |goals2=Matuidi Ibrahimović Cabaye |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=29,412 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |score=0–1 |report= Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2= Costa |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance= 65,890 |referee= Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Özil |goals2=Alaba Kroos Müller |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance= 59,911 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |score = 2–4 |report = Report |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = Shatov Hulk |goals2 = Mkhitaryan Reus Lewandowski |stadium = Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance = 15,099 |referee = William Collum (Scotland) }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Domínguez Campbell |goals2 = |stadium = Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance = 29,815 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |score= 1–1 |report= Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= Chedjou |goals2= Torres |stadium= Türk Telekom Arena, Istanbul |attendance= 49,194 |referee= Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |score= 1–6 |report= Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= Huntelaar |goals2= Benzema Bale Ronaldo |stadium= Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance= 54,442 |referee= Howard Webb (England) }} Second leg |score= 4–1 |report= Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Diego Costa Turan Raúl García |goals2=Kaká |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=49,186 |referee = Mark Clattenburg (England) Atlético Madrid won 5-1 on aggregate. }} |score=1–1 |report= Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1 = Schweinsteiger |goals2 = Podolski |stadium = Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance= 68,000 |referee= Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) Bayern Munich won 3-1 on aggregate. }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Messi Alves |goals2=Kompany |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=85,957 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) Barcelona won 4-1 on aggregate. }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Marquinhos Lavezzi |goals2=Sam |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=45,596 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) Paris Saint-Germain won 6-1 on aggregate. }} |score= |report= |team2= Galatasaray |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance= |referee= }} |score= |report= |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} |score= |report= |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= |referee= }} |score= |report= |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance= |referee= }} Quarter-finals The draw will be held on 21 March 2014. The first legs will be played on 1 and 2 April, and the second legs will be played on 8 and 9 April 2014. Semi-finals The draw will be held on 11 April 2014. The first legs will be played on 22 and 23 April, and the second legs will be played on 29 and 30 April 2014. Final The final will be played on 24 May 2014 at the Estádio da Luz in Lisbon, Portugal. External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *3